


Ohm and the (not so) Spooky Ghost

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, bryce constantly forgets he's dead, bryce is a ghost with a cat problem, buddy is a great dog, ohm is still human though, poor ohm has a ghost for a roomate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: He was always there, at the same time, in the same place, petting the same cat. Ryan didn't really care. His biggest issue was keeping Buddy from chasing after the cats. But Buddy wouldn't do that. Buddy was too good of a dog for that.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

He was always there, sitting in the same spot, at the same time, with the same cat by his side.

Ryan had stopped questioning it long ago, having decided that he had better things to do than question the boy who spent his afternoons petting stray cats. So what if he spent his days petting and playing with cats? Good for him! Someone's gotta keep them company, he figured.

Something always seemed off about the boy, though. Maybe it was how he never wore a jacket, no matter what the weather was. Or maybe, Ryan realized, it was how nobody else seemed to notice the guy.

It seemed pretty weird to him. Did nobody else worry that the weird cat guy was gonna freeze his ass off when winter came? Or how he might've been homeless?

Then again, Ryan easily could've asked the guy some questions. But when you're driving past in a car, you can't exactly pull over and stop in the middle of the road, especially when you're on your way to work. So one day, Ryan set out to go talk to the guy. Of course, though, he ended up taking Buddy with him. Buddy was always good company, and since Ryan would be going on a bit of a walk, he figured Buddy could use the exercise.

Buddy was a great dog.

The two had been walking along the sidewalk, enjoying the cool morning air. It was just past eight, people probably on their way to work or school, or wherever it was that they went. Ryan felt his stomach churn slightly as he saw the boy there once more, crouched down and smiling at a orange tabby cat who was rubbing himself against his leg.

As he approached, Ryan quickly came to the realization that he hadn't thought this through at all.

How was he supposed to introduce himself? Was he just going to walk up and start talking? How do you ask someone if they've got other things to do?

While he was standing there, thinking to himself, Buddy must've seen the cat, and decided that it was time to play, because with absolutely no warning, Buddy took off. He ran, at full speed, towards the boy and the cat, the leash being yanked out of Ryan's hand.

"Buddy?! What are you doing?! Come back here! Don't-"

Oh.

 _Oh_.

_Buddy just ran straight through the boy. What the actual fuck?_

Ryan froze in place, staring in horror as the boy's image flickered slightly, the guy looking up at Ryan as if nothing had happened. He stood up, and Ryan had to take a step back because holy fuck, this guy was tall.

Ryan watched as the mystery man went over to Buddy, taking hold of the leash. "He's yours, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for- for that. He's, uh... He's..." Ryan didn't know what to say. Did he not care that a dog just ran through him like it was nothing? How do you even respond to something like that?

"If my dog ran straight through you like a ghost, how are you holding his leash?" The words come out of Ryan's mouth without him realizing it.

He laughs, and Ryan can't help but notice how the other's eyes are a faded blue, and how tired he looks.

"What makes you think I'm a ghost? That's a wild accusation, you know?" He pauses, giggling to himself, before smiling warmly at Ryan and continuing. "But... To answer your question, I can interact with things if I'm paying attention. Your dog caught me off guard. He's really cute though. What's his name?"

"His name is Buddy. And... And my name is Ryan."

"Oh! Well, my name is..." the other falls silent, staring intently at the ground. "I, um... I don't quite remember my name. It's been a while." 

"So... You _are_ a ghost?" 

"Oh, you didn't...? Hah! I thought that was obvious, considering you watched Buddy run straight through me." 

Ryan chuckled. "That's true." 

The ghost smiles, and Ryan felt himself smile a bit, too. “Uh… maybe you should take him home. Buddy looks tired.” Ryan nodded, and decided to say nothing about the dark brown, almost  black marks that were on the other's hoodie. It was almost time for him to go to work. He could always come back again tomorrow. 

His dreams that night were filled with dull blue eyes and the faint scent of smoke, and when he woke up, he felt as though he hadn't slept at all. So he sat up, looked around, and decided he had to go talk to his ghost friend again.

“You're back?” The blonde seemed surprised when he saw Ryan coming towards him. 

“Well… yeah. I'm back. You sound surprised. Were you not expecting the company?” 

“Not really. Most people don't come back after the first time” Ryan found himsel grinning excitedly . “What, you have other friends?” He quickly began to feel regretful at his joke, especially as the taller frowned and stared down at his feet, looking a bit hurt. 

“Oh. I, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't think that…” Ryan didn't know how to continue his statement. 

“It's alright. You didn't know.” There was a moment of silence between the two before the ghost spoke once more. 

“Can I go back to your home with you? I want to play with your dog again.” 

“It depends. Can I get your name?” Ryan didn't want to sound mean. He really didn't. He just wanted to be able to call the ghost something other than “that guy” or “the ghost.”

“I told you. I don't remember it. It's been a while since anyone's asked for it, and when you're by yourself for such a long time you have no reason to remember it, and…” He looked upset as he shifted uneasily, and Ryan took note of how his image seemed to fade a bit. 

“Right. I forgot. It's alright, you can come along anyways. But, actually, can you move around? Isn't there, like, some place you're bound to? You see that all the time in movies, I mean, but… it makes sense.”

"No, I don't think that's how it works. At least, not for me. I've been around town a while, I don't think I'm bound to anywhere." The ghost shrugged his shoulders, doing a little twirl in his spot. 

"Well, that's good. Come on, then. We should get going before it gets too crowded out here." Ryan gestured for the ghost to follow. 

“Huh? You… you mean it?” The ghost looked excited, and the sight of it made Ryan smile. 

“Yeah, of course! You can't just sit here and pet cats for all eternity, you know. Come on, I live this way.” 

While they were heading back to Ryan's house, one floating and the other walking, Ryan found himself thinking. 

Who was this guy, anyways? How did he die? How long has he been a ghost? Can anyone else see him? Or does Ryan just look like some crazy guy talking and looking at thin air? What if- 

“Bryce.” The ghost speaks up out of nowhere, his voice quiet and faint. 

“What?” Ryan was confused. What did he mean by that? 

“Bryce. My.. My name is Bryce. I remember it now.”

Ryan nodded his head. “That's a nice name.” 

Bryce smiles slightly at the compliment, and Ryan can't help but smile back at him. He looked down at Buddy, and then up at the tall ghost hovering slightly above him. “Well, are we going or what? You're just standing there staring at me, Brycey.” 

Bryce giggles, and it's a warm, happy giggle that makes Ryan laugh a bit himself. “You're the one with the house, you know. You lead the way.”

Ryan rolls his eyes, and begins to lead his two friends home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bryce possesses a hot dog vendor and falls in love with a kitten.

Ryan loved mornings. They were always so quiet and peaceful, and even though he hated getting up early, sometimes he would do it just to enjoy the calmness of the early hours. There was just something oddly satisfying about making a nice, hot cup of coffee and being able to sit down and watch-

“Why do you put so much cream into your coffee?” There was a voice speaking behind Ryan all of a sudden, and he nearly dropped his coffee out of fear. 

Whirling around, Ryan was met with Bryce, who was sitting on the counter, watching Ryan with interest. 

“You're still here?” Bryce huffed, puffing his cheeks. 

“I asked a question first, you know,” he pouted. Ryan gave a small laugh, something about the look on Bryce's face making him feel happy. 

He's cute when he's pouting. Poor Brycey. 

“Well, I like my coffee with creamer sometimes. Can you answer my question now?” Ryan began to walk into the living room, Bryce right behind him. 

“I don't have anywhere else to go,” Bryce said quietly. “If you don't want me here, though, I… I can always leave, if you want. I guess it’d be kinda weird if you had this random ghost wandering your house all the time.” 

“No, no! That's not what I meant by that at all!” Ryan shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing. “I was just suprised you didn't get bored and leave overnight. Did you keep Buddy up all night or something? He seems pretty worn out.” 

“Uh, you see…” Bryce trails off, awkwardly staring at his feet. “I was playing fetch with him, but I kind of forgot that dogs can't walk through walls like I can, and, well… Buddy hit his head once or twice.” 

“Did he really?” Ryan chuckled quietly. “Poor Buddy. He'll be okay, though, so don't feel bad Brycey. Buddy's a stubborn little guy.” He then looked around the room, before frowning. “Have you seen the remote, by any chance? I don't want to watch the news.” 

“Yeah. It's over here, I'll get it for you.” Bryce went over to the little side table in the corner of the room, and proceeded to phase right through it. He gave the table a look, then reached out and grabbed the remote, only for it to fall through a moment later. 

“You need some help over there?” Ryan was covering his mouth, trying his best to hide his smile and not laugh at the sight. 

Bryce shook his head, strawberry blonde hair hardly moving as he did. He picked up the remote, this time a lot more carefully, and came to Ryan. He handed the remote over, then tried to sit on the couch. 

Tried, mind you. 

“Bryce? Bryce, where’d you go?!” Ryan stared in shock at the spot where his ghostly friend had once been. There was muffled yelling, and then Bryce popped up from the couch, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Sorry. I thought the couch would cooperate with me. I guess not.” 

Ryan laughed. “It's cool. What do you wanna watch?” 

Bryce shrugged. “Anything's good. I don't really know what's on tv, I haven't seen any of it in a while.” 

The two ended up sitting in a comfortable silence, watching whatever it was that Ryan had put on. Eventually, though, Bryce flew into the air, doing a small twirl before stopping in front of Ryan. 

“I'm bored. Can we go somewhere?” Bryce gave a pleading look. 

Ryan looked out the window, before shrugging to himself. “I don't see why not. It's about time for Buddy's walk anyways.” 

At the word walk, there was a loud barking coming from the bedroom, the sound of little paws scraping on the floor growing louder as Buddy came running. The three ended up gathering their things, and made their way outside. 

Now sitting on a bench at the park, Ryan couldn't help but notice how Bryce seemed less ghostly and, if anything, more alive now that he was outside in the park. He was laughing and smiling, and from the looks of it other people seemed to notice him, too. Then again, it was kind of hard to miss such a tall person running and playing with a dog. 

Ryan even joined in at one point, the two of them taking turns throwing sticks for Buddy to chase. Ryan also ended up having to chase Buddy down when he went after a stray cat that had wandered into Buddy's line of sight. 

And when Bryce returned, a small, grey kitten in his arms, Ryan knew that Bryce wasn't going to give it up. 

“Look at how cute it is, though! Oh, I'm gonna name you… Dusty! Yeah, your name is Dusty. ” Bryce giggled, gently petting the little kitten’s head. He then turned to Ryan, still grinning like a child. “Look at him! Isn't he adorable?!” 

“Yes, he is. But what are you gonna do with him?” Ryan wasn't quite sure if he understood what was going on. 

Bryce found a cat. Yes, that much was pretty obvious by now. Bryce was naming the cat,too. That's cool. It deserves a name, anyways. 

But… was he planning on keeping it? Ryan hoped not. He didn't want to have to bring reality back into this situation, but Bryce was a ghost. He had nowhere to keep little Dusty. 

“Bryce, you know you can't exactly keep Dusty, right?” Ryan felt a twinge of guilt as he saw Bryce's eyes widen, disappointment evident on his face. 

“What? Why not? I'll take care of him,” Bryce insisted. “I'll feed him and clean the litter for him, and I'll make sure he doesn't make the house…” Bryce fell silent, staring down at the kitten in his arms with a solemn look. 

“Oh. Right. I'm dead, I don't have a house.” Bryce mumbled. 

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two, before Bryce looked at Ryan. “Can you look after him? Like… Can I borrow your house?”

“Bryce, you can't just borrow a house. I don't think it works like that.” Ryan sighed, doing his best to keep what little resolve he had while talking to Bryce. 

It was a cute kitten, after all. 

“Just leave Dusty here, Bryce. Maybe Dusty’s mom will come around and take him home. It'll be alright.” Ryan felt like he was comforting a damn child. He gently took the kitten out of Bryce's arms, then set him on the ground, where the kitten trotted off back to wherever it came from. 

This made Bryce upset, to say the least. And upsetting a ghost was apparently a lot more trouble than Ryan initially thought.

Ryan quickly learned that an upset Bryce was not a good Bryce. Being a ghost, and upset, Bryce did things that normal ghosts do for once. Meaning, in other words, Bryce was floating around scaring people and messing with them. 

“You wanna see a trick?” 

“It depends on the trick- no, actually, I change my mind. I- Bryce! Bryce, stop trying to possess the hot dog guy!” Ryan ran after his friend, only to come to a stop as Bryce disappeared from sight. 

The poor, unsuspecting hot dog vendor stumbles backwards, before grabbing a hot dog and throwing it behind Ryan. Buddy, smelling food, instantly takes off after it, leaving Ryan to chase after his dog. 

Bryce is laughing behind him, and Ryan feels the sudden urge to smack Bryce. He can't, though, so he just gives a loud, frustrated groan. 

“Bryce, why the fuck would you possess the hot dog guy?! What the hell were you thinking?!” Ryan hisses at the ghost, trying his best to stay quiet in case anyone nearby hears. 

There was a giggle, and then his dog is floating out of his arms. “That wasn't originally going to be my trick, but your idea sounded better so I went with it! And-” Bryce cuts himself off with a laugh- “Oh, right. That doesn't answer your question, does it? Well, I figured, since I'm a ghost, I gotta up my spook game! So, I forced a guy to make your doggy run away. It's revenge for not letting me keep the kitty.” 

Ryan shook his head. “I'm not even gonna bother arguing. We should get going, I have to be at work by three. They gave me the fucking late shift.” He then began to walk back towards the park entrance, knowing without a doubt that Bryce would follow. 

Ryan could only pray that he wasn't making some horrible decision, leaving the world's dorkiest ghost alone in his house.

When Ryan got home, though, just before midnight, everything seemed okay. No broken plates, no dead bodies, and no sign that there had been a fire of any kind. 

There was also no sign of Bryce, either, and that was what set Ryan on edge. He searched through his house, in every nook and cranny that he knew of, and came to the conclusion that Bryce must've gone somewhere else for the time being. 

That was okay. Bryce probably found some stray cat down the street and got distracted. He'll be back in the morning, maybe, and then Ryan can talk to him then. 

Laying down in bed, Ryan snuggled into the thick, warm blankets and closed his eyes, giving a content sigh as he began to doze off. 

He felt Buddy jump onto the bed, curling up by his side. And then he felt something small and fluffy lay on top of him, purring loudly and-  
Fuck. 

Bryce brought the kitten home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce discovers some new tricks, and Ryan still isn't sure when his life got so damn weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter, but i hope it suffices!

Ghosts were very spooky things.They could fly and possess things.They could go through walls and make scary noises, too. Ghosts were dead, and they had really cool stories to tell people. 

 

Ghosts also made very, very bad roommates. 

 

Ryan wasn't exactly sure as to when Bryce became his roommate. Bryce just showed up , in his life, and made himself comfortable in Ryan's house. It wasn't a bad thing, but it surely could've gone better. 

 

It sometimes felt like Ryan was caring for a child. Bryce was loud, playful, and had no concept of time. He spent  four hours  sitting on the floor with a coloring book, and wouldn't even share his fucking crayons! 

 

Bryce constantly forgets that he's a ghost, too. The amount of times Ryan has had to remind him of this is absurd. For someone who acted like such a smartass at times, Bryce seemed really distracted by  everything  he saw. 

 

Ryan would've made a joke about Bryce's curiosity getting him killed, but it looks like life already beat him to the punch. 

 

“Oh! Oh! Ryan, Ryan, come look at this! Look what I learned to do!” Bryce is squealing and yelling, like some excited child or something.

 

Ryan smiles slightly, glad that his friend was so excited over whatever he learned. He gets off his bed, quickly putting on a shirt as he makes his way into the kitchen. And almost instantly, Ryan panics. 

 

Bryce is floating in the kitchen, giggling hysterically as all the plates and silverware float in the air around him, knives  dangerously  close to Ryan's head. He looks over at Ryan, then wiggles his eyebrows playfully. 

 

“Spooky, huh? Aren't I scary?” Bryce asks, eyes wide with excitement. 

 

Ryan ducks, crouching down on the ground  away  from the knives and forks before giving his answer.  “Yes, Bryce. I'm terrified.  You know how close those knives came to my head?” 

 

Bryce just scoffs, giving a small laugh as the objects begin to swirl around at an alarmingly fast rate. He opens his mouth to speak, but quickly gasps and shuts it. There was a tiny bit of silence before Bryce gives another, louder gasp. 

 

“Oh! Right! You're- you're human! You're mortal, you get hurt!” Bryce panics, flying down in front of Ryan. “Oh gosh, oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!” He also, from the looks of it, forgot about keeping the dishes in the air floating, because in about three seconds everything comes crashing down to the floor. 

 

So much for those new plates, it seems. 

 

Ryan carefully stands up, backing away from the mess on his floor.  He smiles sympathetically at Bryce, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“It happens, Bryce. We all-” 

 

“But you could've gotten hurt, Ryan! What do you mean it's okay?!” Bryce shrieks at Ryan, floating up in front of him and beginning to check over him. “You're not hurt, right?” 

 

“No, no. I'm fine, Brycey. But… The, uh, the kitchen doesn't look all that fine,” Ryan points out, gesturing to his kitchen, which now has shattered plates and silverware all over the place. 

 

Bryce takes one look at the mess, then whimpers. “Did I do that?” His voice comes out so quiet and nervous that Ryan feels a bit guilty about all of this. 

 

Which doesn't make any sense, though, because Ryan is  positive  that he wasn't the one levitating plates and throwing knives around. 

 

“I- I'm so sorry, Ryan,” Bryce mumbles, staring down at his feet. He probably would've been crying if he was able to, Ryan notes. 

 

“Bryce… Bryce, please calm down, okay? Everything's fine, nobody got hurt. Help me clean everything up, and then we'll go buy some new plates, alright?” Ryan tries to pat Bryce's back to comfort him, but his hand goes straight through Bryce. 

 

Bryce seems hesitant to help, but he nods his head and begins to pick up some of the silverware. 

 

Ryan carefully steps over the broken plates, and crosses the kitchen to where the broom stood. He grabs it, then begins to sweep up the mess. 

 

The two worked in silence, neither of them speaking until Ryan reached a minor problem. 

There was a knife stuck in the wall. Ryan had tried his best to get it out, but no matter how hard he tried, the damn knife was lodged in there too deep for Ryan to do anything about.  

He had considered asking Bryce to use his ghost powers or whatever to help, but Bryce didn't seem like he was in the proper condition to help right now. So Ryan left the knife in the wall, telling himself that he would try again later. 

 

Once everything was (relatively) cleaned up, Ryan went out to his car and left to go buy new plates, and probably some lunch while he's out, too. 

  
Hopefully Bryce would feel better by the time Ryan got back. It would suck if Bryce didn't, because Ryan had absolutely no idea how to cheer up a ghost. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this is going but it's probably going to be a short story. Also, it's been a while since I've used this site so sorry if anything seems messed up :^)


End file.
